The present invention relates to an apparatus for inserting the leading end of a packaging band in a conveyor device, for the transport and the advancement of the band, of the type composed of a conveyor belt provided with outwardly protruding pins to which the band is hung.
In the field of packaging, the use has been proposed of a device for the transport and advancement towards operating stations of a packaging band, said device consisting of a closed loop conveyor which traces an arc of a circle followed by a rectilinear portion.
Equally spaced and outwardly protruding pins are rigidly associated with the conveyor and are adapted to engage in corresponding holes located proximate to the upper edge of the packaging band. The conveyor is arranged along a horizontal plane so that the band hangs from the pins in a vertical arrangement.